<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in a Sickness by ratdraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727556">Caught in a Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdraco/pseuds/ratdraco'>ratdraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Mush, Gentle Kissing, Protective Slytherins, Sweet Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdraco/pseuds/ratdraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucinda catches a common muggle cold, Draco starts to worry and becomes protective over her. He also becomes very sweet and gentle with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in a Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zabini. Where’s Lucinda?” </p>
<p>Blaise shrugged, “Granger told me she caught some sort of muggle sickness. A ‘cold’ she says. She says to not bother her, and that King needs lots of rest.” </p>
<p>“Lucinda King- You’ll be the death of me.” Draco mumbled from under his breath, “She’s in her room?” He questioned. Blaise nodded, “That’s what Pansy says. Lucky her- Missing classes. Although, when she gets back- She has lots of work to do.” </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes before tapping his quill against the table. “Draco, Just go see her.” Was all he needed to hear before getting up, gathering all his things and running out of the Great Hall. He got down into the dungeons. </p>
<p>He muttered out the slytherin common room password and the door slid open. Draco slipped inside the room and quickly hurried over to the girl’s dormitory and Lucinda’s dorm room. He found the girl laying under the covers of her bed, a blank look on her face. </p>
<p>Lucinda looked up, “Oh! Draco, What are you doing here?” She asked, sitting up. Draco pulled a chair over and sat beside her bed, “Just wanted to check on you. Granger said you had some sort of muggle sickness. Wanted to make sure you were okay and weren’t hurt. Do you need anything? Snack? Drink? Are you bored? I can keep you company-“ </p>
<p>“Draco! Take a deep breath.” Lucinda laughed, “I’m fine. I am a little parched though, you can get me a glass of water I suppose. But other than that, All I need is rest. I’m sure I’ll be fine by tomorrow. But you- Need to get to class.” She pointed at him, giving him a look. </p>
<p>“I’m not leaving until I make sure you’re okay. Besides, I’ve got to get you that glass of water.” Draco winked at her, standing up from his seat, “I’ll be right back.” He leaned over to kiss her forehead and pulled away, quickly leaving the room to get her a glass of water. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Honestly Malfoy, You’ve became very protective over King. It’s disgusting, Watching you two snog each other.” Blaise let out a disgusted noise. “Shut it, Zabini. You’re just jealous because you haven’t found a girlfriend yet. And quite frankly, I don’t think you will.” Draco poured cold water into a glass, a concentrated look on his face. </p>
<p>Blaise gave him an offended look, “I’ll have you know, that I have girls drooling over me. I just haven’t found the right one, is all. Also,  You look like you’re constipated.” He smugly said as Draco glared at him. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t care less about how I look like right now. What I need to focus on if getting this water to Lucinda. She’s probably dying of thirst. I need to hurry.” Draco said, carefully picking up the glass off the counter and exiting the kitchen. </p>
<p>“You’re overreacting. She’s not dying of thirst. And besides, if she said that she was, she was exaggerating. We both know she likes to do that. And so do you. You guys are perfect for each other. Dramatic.” Blaise rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Like I said before- Shut it.” </p>
<p>They finally reached the slytherin common room, and whispered out the password. They hurried inside the room and into the girls dormitory. “Lucinda. I’ve got your water.” Draco sat back down beside her bed and handed the water to the girl. </p>
<p>Lucinda gulped the water down, a content look on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them back open. She had beautiful dark brown eyes that made Draco never want to look away.</p>
<p>“Okay love-birds. No more eye-sex. I’m heading back to class. Malfoy, you can stay here if you want but I’m not sure if you really want to have work later. I’ll meet you in class- If you come.” Blaise said before leaving the room. </p>
<p>Lucinda smiled, sniffling. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, finally taking a better look of her. Her messy brown curls were sticking out in different directions and her eyes were a tiny bit puffy and red. Plus her cute little nose was red.</p>
<p>“I don’t like it when you’re sick but, you look adorable when you are.” Draco chuckled as Lucinda glared at him. “Not adorable. You’re adorable. Being all overprotective over me. If Potter or Granger saw you like this, they’d be surprised.” </p>
<p>“Oh hush you, You’re the only one who gets to see me like this. Be grateful.” Draco poked her cheek, “Somehow, I’ve got a soft spot for you.” He grabbed her hand and turned it over, kissing the middle of her palm as he caressed her beautiful caramel skin. </p>
<p>“Because I’m not like the others?” She said.</p>
<p>“No. Well, Yes. You aren’t like the others, because you’re beautiful. And clever, and sly. You’re amazing. I’m glad I met you.” Draco muttered into her hand. </p>
<p>Lucinda raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s got you so sappy? Not that I mind. It’s just...unusual. Have you got this sickness as well?” She teased, pulling her hand away from him and placing it in his blonde locks. “I love your hair.” </p>
<p>“Changing the subject are we?” </p>
<p>“Shut up, You got sappy for a moment. I’m allowed to talk about your hair. It’s fluffy.” Lucinda ran her hand through his hair, caressing the soft stands. “Well speaking of hair, I love your hair. It’s so curly, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Draco picked up one of her messy curls and held it gently in his hand. </p>
<p>“Liar.” </p>
<p>“What’re you calling me a liar for?” Draco waited for her response. “Because my hair is frizzy and messy and it’s not perfect.” Lucinda pulled her curl away from him. </p>
<p>Draco chuckled, “Your hair is beautiful. I don’t want it to be perfect.” He took back the curl placed a gentle kiss on it. He then moved to her face, “Your eyes.” He kissed her eyelids, “Your nose.” He pecked her nose, “Your cheeks.” He caressed both of her cheeks and kissed them both. </p>
<p>He then looked down at her lips, “Your lips..” He pressed his lips against hers for a moment. Lucinda blushed a deep red, “Draco, I’m still sick.” </p>
<p>“Don’t care.” He muttered, and got up from the chair, gesturing for a Lucinda to move over. When she did, he got into the bed and pulled the covers over them. “Your lips are irresistible, you know. I can’t help but kiss them.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. </p>
<p>“I like this kind of Draco. Can you be like this when we’re alone?” Lucinda looked up at him. Draco smiled and stole another kiss from her, “Of course. If Potter ever found out, I’d have to kill myself.” He leaned down to rest his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her. </p>
<p>“I love you.” She muttered, a peaceful look on her face. Draco said something, which was kind of muffled. “What’d you say?”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A few days later, Draco ended up getting a cold as well. Lucinda stuck by his side the whole time. </p>
<p>“I told you I was sick. Shouldn’t have gave me all those wonderful kisses.” Lucinda teased. </p>
<p>“It was worth it.” Draco groaned from the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love sweet Draco...</p>
<p>That’s all I gotta say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>